The present invention concerns a process for:
1. Soil treatment, either by reinforcement grouting--compaction, or decompaction--drainage, or a combination of these two actions.
2. Linear works construction inside the ground with compaction or decompaction of the surrounding soil.
3. Plane works construction inside the ground, said plane works consisting of either reinforced--grouted--compacted soil, or decompacted--drained soil, or a combination of these two types of treated soils.
A linear work inside the ground, means any civil work constructed inside the ground, realized either from the ground level or from the sides or the bottom of an excavation, and for which one dimension, in the downwards direction, is substantially greater than its dimensions in the two other perpendicular directions.
A plane work inside the ground means any work involving a continuous or integral mass of soil which forms a volume having one dimension smaller than its two other dimensions.